


Tiny The Eight Foot Seven Monkey

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Tonight, We Are Young [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “Fitz?” she asked when she entered the nursery. “What is that?”“What is what?” he said, trying to act oblivious as he could. // or the one where Mack gifts the FitzSimmons family an eight foot seven stuffed animal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaBouleMagique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBouleMagique/gifts).



> Me and LaBouleMagique were once talking about those massive teddy bears you can get and it just kinda stuck with me and this then happened. Thanks for all the support, hope you enjoy this one!

“Fitz?” she asked when she entered the nursery. “What is that?”

“What is what?” he said, trying to act oblivious as he could. Peggy moved restlessly in his arms at the sound of her mother’s voice.

“What you’re sitting on. What is it?”

“Ahhh,” Fitz said, acting as though he just realised what had happened. “This. Mack dropped it off earlier.”

“It’s about ten foot Fitz! We could lose our child in it!”

“It’s only eight foot seven,” he replied and Jemma rolled her eyes. “Ugh, Fitz.”

As ridiculous as it was, there was something adorable about her husband holding their daughter, while sitting against a massive monkey stuffed animal.

“C’mon,” he replied, patting the space beside him. “Peggy loves it.”

Jemma sighed as her daughter cried out for her and she made her way across the nursery and sat on the massive monkey that Mack had gotten them, resting her head on her husband’s shoulder. He passed her Peggy and reached to the bookcase for a book.

“Do you want a story?” he asked Peggy who clapped her hands.

“Dada!”

“I take it that’s a yes?” Jemma said, readjusting herself so that Peggy was more comfortable in her arms.

Fitz opened the book, and began reading, Peggy’s blue eyes wide in amazement as the tale began to unfold in the nursery, despite the fact that she had heard it so many times before.

Jemma allowed his words to wash over her, stroking Peggy’s hair and trying to tame those unruly curls. She shook her head, knowing better than to try, they seemed to have a life of their own, despite how much her and Fitz tried they didn’t seem to want to obey any laws of the universe.

Before she knew it, Fitz had finished the story, and had his arm wrapped around her, pulling her in close. “We need a name for this monkey,” he suggested and Peggy smiled even more than she had been before.

“Hmmmmm,” Jemma thought out loud, “Do you have a name?” she asked her daughter.

Peggy just scrunched up her face.

“Do you’ve no name?”

Peggy just gurgled and Jemma tickled her daughter, getting laughs out of her.

“I’m thinking,” Fitz began, stretching back against the fabric and stuffing of the monkey. “I’m thinking Tiny the Monkey.”

Jemma couldn’t help but laugh at this. “You want to call our eight foot eight…”

“Seven. Eight foot seven.”

“You want to call out eight foot seven monkey Tiny.”

Fitz nodded. “Yeah, yeah, why not. Would be funny, wouldn’t it?”

Jemma just rolled her eyes, and let Peggy crawl out of her arms and shuffle across the floor to where she had left Sock Monkey who had been lying on the floor.

Jemma just moved herself so that she was lying against Fitz even more now, and he placed a kiss to her forehead, watching his daughter play with her Sock Monkey.

“Mama!” Peggy cried, “Play”!

Jemma remover herself from her husband’s embrace and made her way to her daughter, pulling the box of pens and paper out and opening it, lifting handfuls out for her daughter.

Content on watching from the side lines, almost drowning in Tiny the Monkey when Jemma called out to him, whilst also asking the question to Peggy. “Is daddy not going to come and draw with us?”

Peggy clapped her hands, and called out to him, babbling when Fitz removed himself from the embrace of the light brown primate and joined his wife and daughter on the carpet, lifting a crayon and a page for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this one out and I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
